beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Joshua Burns
Joshua Boon (ジョシュア・ブーン Buun Joshua), also known as Joshua Burns in the English dub, is a character in Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is a famous Hollywood actor, and is ranked as the third best Blader in the world as a part of the Big Five. Joshua is also a member of the Raging Bulls. His Beyblade is Jinnius J3 5Glaive Guard. Appearance Joshua is a young man with tanned skin, green eyes, and ruffled black hair that is curled over and usually covers one of his eyes. Joshua also has a birthmark beneath his left eye. He wears a white formal announcer's suit with golden buttons over a blue workshirt with a yellow tie and a "J" letter-shaped badge on his left side of his suit in manga. When he is in disguise, Joshua uses a white and blue baseball cap to cover his hair, and wears a green shirt with dark green overalls and blue stripes on the sleeves. Personality Much like Zac from the previous season, Joshua is a famous celebrity with a flashy personality. He always loves the spotlight and views winning as enjoying it. He is an actor with a showy attitude, at and away from the camera. Underneath his fun persona, he’s very driven and prideful, to the point where his thoughts of being the best blader can clash over staying calm. He is also bold, and does not care about what others tell him to do, as he refuses to follow the script in his movies when he finds that they aren't to his liking. Joshua also doesn't hesitate to change the roles of those in his movies, like when he recasts Christina Kuroda from a villain to a princess in his latest movie featuring Valt Aoi, Rantaro Kiyama, and Cuza Ackerman as space ninjas. Occasionally, Joshua is also rude, as when Wakiya Murasaki offers to let him join Sunbat United, he refuses and says it is a D-list team that no superstar can join. Joshua is not above using his superstar position to take control over others. When Theodore Glass offers him the position of being the captain of the Raging Bulls again, Joshua agrees because he can't refuse being Free de la Hoya's team leader, even though he earlier tells Theodore that he doesn't want to be on the team. Biography Beyblade Burst Evolution In episode 33, he participates in the second match against BC Sol's Cuza Ackerman for the second time. Despite Cuza's efforts, he wins thanks to Cyclone Counter neutralizing High Drop Dive. In episode 34, he faces Valt in round four. In the first match, Joshua uses Cyclone Wall to send Genesis Valtyrek into a Ring-Out Finish. However, in the second match Valt uses a combination of Rush Launch and Spring Attack to cause deal a Ring-Out Finish against Jinnius. In the third and final bout, he nearly defeats Valt using Cyclone Counter until Valt's bey angles below Jinnius Frame Disk, and uses Valtyrek's own frame to uppercut Jinnius. It bursts, leaving Valt the victor and Joshua stunned. Furious, Joshua leaves the stage as Free is about to send himself in for the fifth round. Joshua then receives a call from the manager of the Raging Bulls, Theodore Glass; who tells him that Free should be chosen because he didn't lose his match. Upset that Theodore chose Free over him to face Silas in the final battle of the World League, Joshua picks himself to to battle in the fifth and final match against BC Sol, much to both team's shock. In episode 35, he battles Silas in the final round. At first he narrowly defeats Silas in the first round. But in the second round, Silas adding the Vortex Frame from Valt's bey enables him to attack and speed through Jinnius attacks much to Joshua's shock. However, he keep positive and has Jinnius escape using the edge of the stadium and speeds back around to hit Satomb, nearly knocking it out of the stadium. As he prepares Cyclone Counter, Silas' Satomb jumps into the air boosted with power from the frame to strike Jinnius. As Joshua and Silas's beys collide, both are knocked out of the stadium. However, Joshua's bey burst a split-second before Satomb, costing the Raging Bulls the match, much to his dismay. Beyblades * '''Jinnius J3 5Glaive Guard: '''Joshua's primary beyblade in Beyblade Burst: Evolution Special Moves * Cyclone Wall: Jinnius uses wind pressure to create a wall around itself that directs the opponent’s bey and attack away after being attacked. If the bey is still able to come into contact with Jinnius, then the air pressure can form a shield that attacks the bey instead. * Cyclone Counter: Jinnius’ layer smashes down onto the opponent to attack or counterattack a bey that causes a cyclone of force launching the opponent into the air. * Guard Twist: Jinnius falls on its Guard Performance Tip balancing itself and giving it a boost of speed and power allowing it to circle around the stadium or take back the center to counter opponent attacks. Relationships Free de la Hoya Trad Vasquez Carina Burns Gallery Joshua.jpg joshua and free.gif|Joshua and Free de la Hoya joshua disguise.gif|Joshua in disguise joshua.gif Trivia * He shares some similarities with Zac from the first season: They are both popular celebrities and have similar flashy personalities. They also appear around the early 20’s episodes of their respective seasons. Additionally, both are members of elite groups of bladers: Joshua is part the Big Five whereas Zac is a member of the Supreme Four. * In anime, it was known that Ange Lopez is his big fan. Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Raging Bulls Category:Big Five Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters